


Crossing Molly

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco learns what not to do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossing Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Draco learns what not to do.

Title: Crossing Molly  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #20: Plum pudding, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge: Ivy  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Draco learns what not to do.

  
~

Crossing Molly

~

Harry assessed the buffet. “Think the ivy’s edible?” he asked.

Draco frowned. “Course not, well, not unless it’s made out of sugar.”

“It looks real, it’s got spikes.” Harry shuddered. “Shan’t risk it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It’s plum pudding! Just hack off a piece!”

“There’s a reason a spiked leaf’s sticking out of it,” Harry insisted. “I bet it’s so no one cheats and eats dessert first.”

“Oh for-- Ow!” Draco cradled his hand protectively. “It attacked me!”

“Told you,” Harry said, vindicated. “Crossing Molly’s dangerous!”

Behind him, Molly smiled. There’d be no dessert before dinner at her house!

~


End file.
